Orphans
by KseniaNZ
Summary: Alternate Origin Story. Fili and Kili are nine and four; their mother has died and they must steal to survive, moving from town to town. In Ered Luin, they are caught, and their fate left to the town's leader, Thorin. Fortunately, there's another who steps in to help.


Author Note (didn't see an option pop up anywhere else?): Originally posted to my AO3 account; friend suggested I post one of my stories here as well. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Are you ready Kili?"

The small brunet dwarfling nods, his brown eyes wide as he looks up to his older brother. "Yes," he says in his small voice. "I'll do it good."

"I know you will," Fili says, patting the four-year-old on his shoulder. "Then be happy when you see me, and we'll go."

Kili bobs his head eagerly and watches his blond brother sneak off into the market's crowds, his ragged shoes scraping against the cobblestones. Kili hasn't far to go - Fili made sure of that - and he stumbles around the corner and places himself beside a small deli stand. Nobody notices him; he's small, even for a dwarfling, and the adult dwarves and men shuffle around him. He takes a deep breath and conjures up the worst thought in his head. _Fili is gone. He's left the land of the living, and you're all alone._ It's his worst nightmare. And the very thought of it sends him into real tears, his breath hitching.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" A young dwarrowdam stops, kneeling in front of him. "Where are your parents?"

"L-l-l-lost," Kili stutters, just like Fili taught him. "I c-c-can't find them," he cries. "Or my brother."

"Oh," she says, looking around and calling out. Within moments the small, crying dwarfling has the attention of other passers-by, and most importantly, the owner of the fruit stall.

"Can you tell us what they look like, lad?" the man says, his wife hovering over his shoulder. "What color are their beards?"

Behind them, Fili sneaks in with his bag at hand. With Kili's distraction, he's able to pocket several pieces of fruit, being sure to grab several apples, his little brother's favorite. He takes what he can before the bag becomes suspiciously full.

"He's only in rags," one woman says, grasping at Kili's worn coat. "The poor thing."

"Hello? Has anybody lost their dwarfling? We-"

"Kili!" Fili calls loudly, then breaks into a jog, running to his brother, shoving through the crowd carefully so they can't look in his bag.

"Fili!" Kili shouts, his tears easily wiped away with a smile; too much of a smile. Fili has told him not to look happy too quickly, or they'll get suspicious; but he's always happy to see Fili has safely pocketed their dinner and they can leave.

"Is this your brother?" the dwarrowdam asks Fili. "Where are your parents? You're both so young."

"Just a few stands ahead," Fili lies. "I came back for him. He turns and loses us so easily," he sighs. "But I'll take him back. Thank you for looking after him," he bows politely, charming the crowd, who step back with a smile. Fili grasps Kili's hand and pulls him down the street, ducking between crowds before turning down a narrow alley.

He pulls Kili down to a large open crate they discovered upon their arrival nearly two weeks ago.. It faces a corner, sheltered, and he's managed to add a few blankets to it that he's taken from clotheslines around Ered Luin. The brothers push into it, and Fili digs in his knapsack for the pilfered goods. He pulls out an apple, brushing it on his sleeve and hands it to Kili.

"Mmm," Kili grins, biting into it. "Thank you."

Fili smiles and leans back against the crate's wall. "Anything for you," he grins. "In a few hours the crowd will have changed. Then we'll go try and get some pastries and meats. Does that sound good?"

Kili squeals with delight. "Pastries! Like momma used to make?"

"Yeah," Fili says sadly. The market pastries are nothing like their mother's cooking was, unfortunately. But Kili is happy at the prospect, so Fili forces a smile and lies. "Just like momma's."

"I miss her."

"So do I."

The boys finish a few pieces of fruit, and settle in for a quick nap to let the time pass. When they wake, Fili tucks the remaining fruit under the blankets and shoulders his empty bag, taking Kili by the hand. "Pastries for dinner then," he says as they walk down their little alleyway. They enter the market again, and Fili scans the crowd, looking for familiar faces. There's none, and when he approaches the stand with the salted pork, he points out a few items to Kili and whispers an explanation.

Kili nods and saunters up to the table with the pork; nobody notices a dwarfling in rags until he's crying and making a scene. Carefully, he reaches up and takes two pieces of the thin, dried meats and walks away.

"Oye! What you doin'!" the man says, coming around and grasping Kili by the hand. Kili's eyes go wide and his lip quivers. He's practiced this too.

"Tanreth, let the dwarfling go," a woman's voice admonishes. "He's too young to know what he's doing."

"Where's his mother? His father? They should be teaching him not to steal!" Kili's eyes flicker down at the word _steal_, and he stares at the man's shoes, his hand clutching the meat still held high above his head.

"He's doesn't understand. It's just two bits of meat. Don't make a fuss. Come, there's customers over this other side." And sure enough, the man lets Kili's hand go, not wanting to cause a scene with a small dwarfling. Kili runs away to where Fili is hiding, and they sit on the edge of a small stone wall, voraciously chewing the bits of meat.

They haven't had meat in sometime; last time the meat stall was run by another couple; Fili thinks the man's sister has been there in the past; they both have the same fiery red hair. They can only hope that another family member will staff it in the future; they can't keep pulling the same tricks on the same shopkeepers. That's why this is the tenth town they've been through.

So when they reach the pastry table, it's a little difficult. They've both done what they can to get the attention of the baker; she'll recognize them from the previous week. Fili resorts to stealth, keeping Kili back in the shadows. The blond keeps watch for awhile, pulling his hood over his head and using his height to his advantage; he walks in front of the table, unnoticed. He glances up a few times to make sure his position is secure from her eyes and her assistant's; they're both looking down. Fili makes his move. He reaches up to the edge of the table, quickly swiping two of the little fruit pastries from the corner and swiftly moving them into his bag. A moment passes and there's nothing. Feeling brave, Fili moves around the corner, eyeing up more on the other side.

"Hey!"

Fili freezes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Fili looks up.

The shopkeeper is pointing a finger at a burly dwarf at the other end of the table. "Try not to cough all over our wares!" she shouts. "How rude! Did nobody teach you any manners?"

"Madam, I-"

Fili grins and pockets a number of the sweet and savoury pastries at the end of the table; a distraction not of his own making keeping attention firmly away from him. Again, he takes as much as he dares before drifting into the crowd. He's found Kili and they're back at the edge of the markets when they can hear the shopkeeper shouting about a thief in the vicinity in the distance. He quickly leads Kili down the alley to their crate, and they climb in. Fili removes the pastries, setting it on the floor, before packing the fruit in the bottom of the bag and the pastries on top.

Kili licks his cracked lips. "Can I eat one now?"

Fili shakes his head. "No more markets until midweek. We have to make this food last."

Kili pouts. "But the pastries get hard and yucky."

The blond sighs and his shoulders drop. His resistance to Kili's pout has worn down through the months since their mother's passing. "Fine. We'll split one."

Kili grins and watches his older brother pull a soft roll out of the bag, tearing it in two and handing it to him. The sit quietly in their small shelter, savoring each bite of the sweet pastry. Fili watches his little brother fondly. Kili is absorbed in eating the food, taking tiny bites, closing his eyes and concentrating on tasting the food, as Fili taught him. They've learned to make a few small meals last an entire week. Soon, however, the markets will learn their tricks and they'll be forced to move on again, to another town.

Kili smacks his lips, then licks each one of his fingers. Fili smiles. He's proud of Kili; proud that the dwarfling, only four, has coped so well with their mother's death. They weren't rich to begin with; they lived in a small lean-to shelter on the edges of town. Their mother went into town daily, coming home bruised and weary with scraps of food; sometimes a man or dwarf came with her, and they went into the room and there was loud noises all night long. The next day there was lots of food though. But none of the dwarves stayed; it was only their mother, and she worked as hard as she could to put meager scraps on their table. Fili learned early on how to fend for himself, how to forage for food in the wilderness and how to steal in town. And when Kili was born, he looked after his brother. When mother became sick, they brought food home for her. But it wasn't enough. One spring morning, she didn't wake up.

The blond orphan wipes a tear from his eye, looking down. His clothes are dirty and full of holes; Kili's are in better shape, as he's made sure that Kili has stayed safely to the side while he's done the difficult work, looking for berries or digging for roots. They own a single bag, and the blankets aren't theirs but borrowed from balconies; they'll be left behind when they must move on. But the air is becoming colder, and Fili doesn't want to be in the wild when that happens - a city will provide far more protection. He twists his hands in his dirty tunic as he watches Kili, who stares at the side of the crate.

With little to do, and a lack of food, they pass much of their time not travelling or stealing by sleeping. Fili reaches out, rubbing Kili's back gently. Kili turns towards Fili, shuffling around until he can lay his head down in Fili's lap. Fili rests his hands on his brother's arm, tilts his head back against the crate and falls asleep too.

They wake soon after; Fili hears a commotion at the end of the alley, then heavy boots plodding. Kili turns to him with frightened eyes. The blond holds a finger to his lips, and the younger one nods.

"Down here," the voice says. "They've been coming down this way, the little tramps." The steps move down the alley.

Plans immediately change. "Kili, we have to run," Fili says, shoving his brother. "You run for the stream outside the town walls and meet me at the big rock we discussed, understand? You meet me there."

Kili's eyes are wider than Fili's ever seen them, save the day they found their mother dead. But he understands; they've practiced this too. Fili has plans for everything; he's a whole nine years old and very smart, Kili thinks.

They both dart out of the crate, running down the alley until they reach the other end. A chorus of shouts and stomping boots follows. A sharp right angle takes them between homes and towards the town wall; boxes are still stacked where Fili put them last week. Kili jumps on the first box and pulls up to the second; Fili starts up behind him.

Then, from the other direction, a man comes shoving through, running and toppling the boxes to the ground. Fili wavers momentarily, reaching for Kili before losing his balance and smashing into the ground, hitting with his elbow first and then his cheek. He cries out as a sharp pain bursts within the joint, grasping at his left arm with his right. He instinctively curls up, protecting the wounded arm. Then he hears Kili's scream, and he's upright, pain momentarily forgotten.

The man who barreled down from the other direction is holding Kili in his arms; the little dwarfling is pinned against the man's chest, squirming, kicking, crying and screaming. He doesn't appear to be hurt, and Fili believes the man must've caught his brother.

"These are the two," the man snarls. "Saw them taking from the stand yesterday and causing scenes last week. Smart pair they are. But not smart enough."

"Dwarflings. Leave them to us," a dwarven guard says. "We'll see that they're dealt to."

"I insist on accompanying you. I want justice done. These two have been terrorizing the market for the past two weeks! And nobody has done anything until I told you I'd take their hands myself!"

The two guardsmen nod and one grabs Fili's injured arm, causing him to cry out; this in turn only makes Kili cry louder. The man clamps a hand over Kili's mouth to muffle him.

"No!" Fili jumps pulls away from the guardsmen, despite the searing pain in his arm, and launches himself onto the man holding his brother high above his head. "Let him go! He's only four! Let him go!"

The man sneers at Fili, swinging a foot toward him and catching Fili in the side and sending the blond dwarfling into the cobblestones. "Little rat." He turns back to the guardsmen, keeping Kili pinned against his chest. "Well, let's go then."

One of the guards yanks on Fili's arm again, and between the pain in his stomach and his arm, he can't hold back the tears anymore. So many plans to keep Kili safe, and now his brother was in the arms of an angry shopkeeper. Fili is nursing a broken arm, and the guards are dragging them through the village. Fili has worked so hard to find a safe spot in each town, plan escape routes, canvas the village for food and blankets, and most importantly, protect and feed Kili and keep them both together. Now his greatest fear is that he will lose Kili. His chin drops and he sobs.

When they reach the small barracks housing guardsmen, one is sent for the leader of the village. It isn't long before the dwarf returns, proclaiming that their leader is out hunting and not expected back until the morning, and any business would wait.

"What do you plan to do with them?" the shopkeeper asks, clearly unhappy. "If this village was run by men, you'd have proper procedures in place to deal with this rabble!" He gives Kili a violent shake, causing the dwarfling to sob again, in turn angering Fili.

"We'll keep them here," the guardsman says. "Justice will be served come morning, and they'll make no more trouble tonight. Bring them here," he says, walking to the barracks wall and opening up two small cages. "Put them in the dog kennels. Nowhere else to keep them, they'll slip through the bars of the usual cell."

The shopkeeper seems pleased with this arrangement, moving forward and shoving Kili into the cage, none-to-gently. The young dwarf cries out as he falls in the hay; it's large enough for him to stand in, but he huddles in the back corner quickly, calling for Fili.

Fili, despite being scared, angry and in pain, kicks at the guardsmen holding him and runs for Kili, trying to open the cage to free him.

"None of that now, lad," one of the guardsmen says, grasping Fili's collar and pulling him away from Kili. They push him into the next kennel, and the door locks.

"I expect to hear the outcome of this case," the man says. "I'll be in my stall at the next market." He casts one more angry glance at the pair and departs.

The dwarven guardsmen watch man depart. "Give the pair some dinner and blankets. We'll let Thorin decide what to do with them."

Kili sits in the corner, face buried into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Fili is in pain; his arm is swollen and he can no longer move it at his elbow. Blood trickles down his cheek. But watching Kili's fear surpasses all that, and his anguish for his brother finally breaks him down, overrun with exhaustion until he falls asleep, cold and shivering in the hay.

When morning arrives Fili wakes to find two blankets wrapped securely around him, keeping the chill off. In the guardsmen's barracks, a few men sleep against the wall, a dog chained to the bedpost instead of in their kennel. The pain in his arm is no longer biting, but he still can't extend his elbow. His stomach rumbles and he thinks back to all the lost food in their crate.

He rolls over and is surprised to find a plate of food in the corner of the cage, a full mug of milk beside it. Fili sits up, moaning as he jostles the elbow. There's eggs and bacon and he's not had any in nearly a year when their mother last managed to buy some. He peers past his bars into Kili's cage; his plate lays empty and Kili is wrapped in blankets, sleeping peacefully. Knowing that his brother is fed and warm brings Fili peace he desperately needs, and he allows himself to eat the meal provided. Within minutes his stomach feels blissfully full - more than he's eaten since his mum passed, and he slumps against the bars, holding his throbbing elbow against his stomach. He's in pain but he smiles as he glances over to Kili, curled on his side, smiling in his sleep. Kili always loved bacon. Fili leans his head against the bars, letting his eyes close again.

Both boys wake to the sound of the guards barking orders, boots stomping around and dogs barking. Fili rolls over and sees Kili pressed against the back of his cage, fear written across his features.

"Kili," he whispers, and his brother jerks his head around. "It's okay. I'm right here." He puts his good arm through the bars of the cage, reaching for Kili. The little brunet looks into Fili's eyes, but doesn't look convinced. He thrusts his arm out, his fingers only just brushing Fili's.

Fili looks back towards the large dwarves in armor; two approach the cages. "Knock that off," one guard says, moving in and separating them.

"Take them outside for a piss then bind them. He'll be here soon."

The two dwarves unlock the pair of cages, dragging the dwarflings out by their arms; Kili cries out in terror, and Fili groans as his arm is yanked. They both fight, some strength gained from their breakfasts; but the guards are far larger and stronger, and they're easily dragged outside and pushed into a corner to do their business.

When the guards move to take them back inside, Fili grabs Kili and wraps him in a hug despite the sharp pains in his arm, refusing to let go; the guards pick the two up, forcefully separating. The younger, unable to handle being removed from his brother physically, breaks down into tears again. The older simply grows angrier, shouting and demanding they let Kili go.

They're carried back inside, and another dwarf approaches with a length of rope, cutting off pieces to bind their hands. They're set back into the cages, Kili still in tears. One guard runs over, grabbing a blanket and tossing it over Kili's cage. Kili whimpers behind the cloth.

"No!" Fili cries out, falling forward onto onto his hands and knees, but letting out a cry as his own as he puts pressure on his left elbow. He struggles to sit back up but eventually manages, resting against the side of his cage. The guard brings another blanket, and Fili's cage is covered as well.

"I'm here Kili, I'm just here," Fili calls out. "We'll be fine. Just close your eyes and wait for it." He only hears sniffling in response and slumps against his own cage; he's not sure how it will be fine.

Another half hour passes before a loud voice calls attention and quiets the group. There's the sound of horses and quiet chatter and finally complete silence followed by heavy boots.

"My lord Thorin, we caught two thieves which have been terrorizing the marketplace the past few weeks. We had many complaints but we were only just able to catch them."

"I see. And where are the criminals? Men or dwarves?"

"Dwarves, sir," and Fili rolls over as the cover on his cage is yanked off. There's a tall dwarf with dark hair, dressed in rich clothing, arms folded in front of him. Beside him is an even taller dwarf with a mohawk, tattoos and two axes. The dark-haired dwarf turned to the guardsman. "These are not dwarves, these are dwarflings! They cannot be older than ten!"

Fili stares at him in surprise, then turns to Kili, who's turned away, shivering with fright. Fili's afraid his little brother burst at some point, overwhelmed with anxiety and fear. He hears a gasp from behind the tall dwarf, and a dwarrowdam pushes forward.

"Thorin! Tell them to release them! They're so young!"

"But my lady, they were caught stealing from the marketplace. The stall owners have demanded justice, and I fear that they will not take kindly to these lads being released without due punishment."

The dwarrowdam crosses her arms angrily. "Look how old they are," she hisses.

The guard shrugs and looks back to Thorin. "What should we do with them?"

"First, get them out of the kennels. They don't belong in there," Thorin says.

The doors are opened and the pair are pulled out roughly; Kili sobs quietly - Fili wonders how he has any tears left - and Fili moans as his arm is pulled on. The dwarrowdam rushes forward.

"Dis, no-"

"Don't stop me," Dis says, putting up a hand to block Thorin's intervention. "They need help and I can't believe that any of you find this acceptable."

Thorin grabs Dis by the wrist and pulls her to him. "I don't find any of this acceptable," he whispers. "But we have to address it with tact."

She snarls and pulls away. "Then you do that while I comfort them." She pushes forward through the guards to where the pair are held in front of the kennels, pushing the guards aside to bring them back towards each other. The older one lifts his bound arms over his brother's head, pulling him in with a pained expression.

"Give me a knife!" Dis calls out. "Now!"

Dwalin glances to Thorin who nods, and he steps forward, unsheathing his knife and handing it to Dis. She turns back to the brothers. "I'm going to cut the rope around your wrists, understand?"

The younger brunet doesn't reply, only pressing his face into the older, blond one. But the blond meets Dis's eyes and nods slowly, holding his hands out, wrapped around his brother as they are. Dis is cautious, and gently saws through the ropes until they fall away. Fili winces again and holds his elbow.

Dis gently reaches out to touch it, and he cries out and turns. "What happened?"

"Fell when they caught me," he mumbles. "It hurts. Can't move it."

Dis turns to the nearest guard. "Go, fetch the healer." She smiles gently at Fili. "A dwarf will come and look at your arm to make it better." She looks to Kili. "Can you help me turn him around?"

"Kili," Fili says. "Turn around. She's going to cut you free, okay?"

"No," he mutters, face still buried in Fili's threadbare tunic.

Fili sighs and hugs his little brother. "He's scared."

"I understand," Dis says. "It can wait."

Thorin clears his throat. "May we continue?"

"Go ahead," Dis replies. "I'm not moving." She sits down in the straw covering the floor of the barracks, and extends a hand to Fili. He looks to her but looks back to his brother and chooses to remain standing with him.

"Very well. Tell me what happened."

"One of the stall owners finally saw them stealing. We followed them back to their little hiding place, a crate in the alley. They had stolen food. We caught them and brought them here."

"Understood," Thorin replied. "Then they are indeed thieves, which is not tolerated in Ered Luin. We cast them out, they can return to where they came from."

"You'll do no such thing!" Dis shouts, startling the two boys who cower in the middle of the room. She stands and stomps over in front of her brother. "You will listen to their side of the story first."

Thorin purses his lips and turns to the dwarflings. "What are your names?"

Fili clears his throat nervously. "I am Fili. This is my brother, Kili." The brunet still clings to his shirt, face buried, hands tied.

"And did you steal from the market, Fili?"

Fili looks down with a frown. "Yes. Please don't hurt my brother, it's not his fault."

"Is it your fault, then?"

Dis casts an angry glance at Thorin.

Fili shuffles his feet but stares at the floor. He finally speaks up in a small voice. "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong. We were hungry. I didn't want Kili to starve."

"Where are your parents?" Dis asks.

"Our mother died in spring."

Kili whimpers.

"And your father?" Thorin continues.

"Don't have one."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know," Fili replies, swallowing and lifting his chin to keep up his bravery.. "We lived in a small house outside of a village with mum until she died. But we have to keep moving. I want to find a city where Kili will be warm and safe through winter. Please, don't send us away until after winter! I can work, I can clean for scraps of food. The same you feed the dogs, please! Then we'll go in spring, I promise."

Dis turns to Thorin, her arms crossed and eyes full of tears. "And now what is your decision?"

"They are thieves, the law states that they will be banished from the village-"

"Does our law not also state that we will look after our less fortunate?" Dis interrupts.

"They are not ours."

"They have nobody but each other, Thorin," Dis hisses through clenches teeth. "And they are not of age, nowhere near it! They need protection. If you will not offer it to them, I will."

"Dis, we must consider that the shopkeepers - the men - want justice. Letting them stay is not justice. If the shopkeepers depart, then what will become of Ered Luin?"

"You heard him," Dis says, nodding at the blond dwarfling. "He'll do a bit of cleaning as punishment. When it's finished, they'll remain in Ered Luin."

"Dis!"

"I claim them, Thorin. I have none of my own. I will raise these children. I cannot stand idly, knowing that if you send them away, you've sent them to their deaths."

"I wouldn't-"

"If you cast them out, you might as well have commanded their deaths."

Thorin sighs. "We need order."

"We need a just King, who has a heart." She points to Fili, still holding his little brother, whispering encouragements and petting his hair. "You might just learn a thing or two from them about that."

Thorin glances sharply to the ground. "Everyone out," he says, glancing to the soldiers. "Except Dwalin, and you," he says, pointing to the guard who took them in. He waits for the others to disburse before turning to Dis.

"You will arrange their punishment with the shopkeepers."

"I will."

"And their schooling and training."

"Of course."

"And arrange for them to have a place to stay."

"We have a spare bedroom."

"And-" Thorin pauses. "In our house?"

"Where else would I raise them?"

He knows there is no fighting, and he nods. "They are solely your responsibility, not mine."

She smirks. "We'll see."

Thorin nods to the guard. "Release the boys into Dis's care."

Fili watches, confused but understanding enough to know they have been given to Dis.

The guard turns toward the dwarflings with the intent of cutting Kili free, but Fili sneers at the guard and pushes Kili behind him. "I'll do it."

The guard turns to Thorin and Dis, and she nods. The dwarf turns the knife around, holding the hilt out to the dwarfling, and Fili takes it carefully.

"Kili, let me cut the ropes, okay?"

The little brunet dwarfling nods and holds his arms out. Dis and Thorin watch nervously (although Thorin would never admit it) as Fili carefully saws through the ropes. He's more cautious than they could imagine, eventually freeing his brother. He takes two steps to the side, setting the knife down and then returning to Kili, hugging him, his own face contorting in pain as he puts more pressure on his elbow.

"Kili, we're going with her now," he says, pointing to the dwarrowdam in the red dress.

"No," he whimpers. "Want to go home with you."

Dis feels tears prick at her eyes again, and she moves in slowly, kneeling a distance from the two boys. "Hi Kili. You can call me Dis."

"Dis," he repeats, watching warily.

"That's right," she says, encouraged. "You don't have a home, do you?"

"I live with Fili."

"Yes, you do," she says. "And you can both come live in my house. You'll have soft beds and warm clothes and all the food you can eat. And you'll never be separated."

"Never?" Kili's eyes lit up and he glances at Fili. Dis notes that he's ignored the mention of food, beds and clothes and is only concerned about his brother.

Fili smiles at Kili then turns to Dis, his face growing more solemn. "Will we work for you? Like servants? I will do Kili's share until he's older."

"Oh no, sweetheart,' she says, sitting down into the hay. "You'll have to do a little bit of work to make the shopkeepers happy, that's all. But then you'll be like any other children. You'll help around the house like all the other dwarflings help their mothers but you'll play and train and we'll sit and read stories at night."

Kili glances to Fili. "I miss Momma's stories."

"Do you want to go with her?"

Kili looks to Dis, scrutinizing her face and then turns to Fili. "Okay."

Fili takes Kili's hand then nods his head firmly. "We'll go with you."

Dis smiles. She stands, reaches her hand out to Kili's free one; he accepts it and she leads them out past Thorin, who sighs and casts a frustrated glance at Dwalin.

* * *

_One year later_

"Thank you, Fili," Dis says, moving to the hearth and dropping wood beside it. Fili stumbles in behind her, carrying as much firewood as he can into their lounge. "You're a great helper." The blond dwarfling drops it into the the basket, smiling contently at Dis's praise.

"Thorin! Why haven't you added more wood to the fire?" Dis says. "It's nearly out. Fili and I did the hard work bringing in the firewood."

"Couldn't get up."

"Lazy."

"No, Dis. I can't get up-"

"Where's Kili?" Fili asks, glancing around.

"Here," Thorin says, lifting the blanket and revealing the dwarfling curled up against his stomach, sound asleep; Thorin's arm wrapped gently around him.

Dis smiles. "Well, in that case." She moves to the fireplace, tossing a few logs in. Fili tentatively walks up beside Thorin, glancing at Kili. It's apparent to the adults that he's making sure his brother is well; he does that frequently, though he doesn't realize it.

"He's fine, Fili," Thorin says. "Just asleep. You played so long today, you wore him out."

Fili looks nervously to Thorin. He knows Thorin doesn't care for them as much as Dis does, although he's not as distant as when they first arrived; he interacts with them occasionally, such as teaching Fili how to use a sword. Still, Fili doesn't think Thorin wants Kili on top of him. "Do you want me to take him?"

Thorin smiles and shakes his head. "I think he would wake if we moved him. We should let him sleep a little longer, shouldn't we?"

Fili looks at Thorin with surprise, his head tilting and a smile crossing his face. "Yeah. Thank you, Uncle Thorin."

"Fili, how about you sit on my lap while we wait for your brother to wake?"

Fili nods and happily climbs onto Dis's lap, making himself comfortable while Dis grabs a throw and slings it over both of them. Within a few minutes, he's snoring.

Dis glances to Thorin, who's still cradling Kili. "You realize it's a year to the day we brought them home."

"I know."

"You didn't want anything to do with them. Now you're training one in weaponry and have the other asleep on you," Dis raises her eyebrows.

Thorin smiles softly. "And I love them both. And my little sister who insisted we take them in. Thank you, Dis."

"Of course, brother."


End file.
